ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
File talk:Collection.jpg
Rank images File:CNC.jpg • File:FADM.jpg • File:ADM.jpg • File:VADM.jpg • File:RADM.jpg • File:COMM.jpg • File:Able Seamanf.jpg • File:PO2C.jpg • File:PO1C.jpg • File:CPOflans44.jpg • File:SCPOflans44.jpg • File:MCPOflans44.jpg • File:Ensignflans44.jpg • File:Lt jgflans44.jpg • File:Lta.jpg • File:Lt Comm.jpg • File:Commanderflans44.jpg • File:Captainflans44.jpg • File:Commodoreflans44.jpg • File:Rear Admiral flans44.jpg • File:Vice Admiral.jpg • File:Admiralflans44.jpg • File:Fleet Admiral.jpg Uncited images. They look like they've been taken from screenshots and clipped. As such, they've got the wrong license. They are replacing artist renderings of each that are properly cited. They're all uncited and stuff on Wikipedia too (they appear to be uploaded by the same user). They have poor names (but that's fixable). In addition to all of that, they were used to cut and paste an entire section of the same wikipedia article over to here. -- sulfur 14:43, 10 January 2009 (UTC) : Definitely not screenshots. More likely something photographed from a personal collection (or stala lots), judging by the citations. --Alan 14:50, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Can you guys help me out? Alan is right, these are pins from my own collection and they are photos that I took of them. Is there any easy fix to keep them from all being deleted? Sulfur, you are correct. I am the same Flans44 on Wikipedia that uploaded them there. The pins are made by the same woman that made them for the movies and are exact replicas and the braids I won from It's A Wrap and are actually screen used. Let me know if you think there is a place for the images here. I would love the fans that come here to see what the real things look like instead of drawings. I am really happy to share these. Just let me know what you guys think. Again I am sorry for doing this all wrong. I am not very good at this Wiki stuff and only have a little time to come here. Thanks for your help in advance! Here is another pic of some of the items if this helps proving they are mine. File:Collection.jpg Flans44 05:31, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Are any of the items you purchased from IAW from ? Or are there others? If there are others, can you get the lot numbers for those so that we can cite things properly? Once we cite them, we can likely figure out how to use both the drawings and the prop images (for completeness), and work them both into the article. -- sulfur 17:30, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::None of the pins come from IAW, only the braids. Unfortunately they were not auction purchases but direct sales. I could produce an email from Colin at IAW about the transaction if that would help. Thanks for your willingness to work with me here guys. – Flans44 17:44, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::So what is next guys? What do we need to do? --Flans44 02:29, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : I think now it's just a matter of deciding which is the most aesthetically pleasing: --Alan ::Does it need to necessarily be about which is the most aesthetically pleasing: ? Why not about which is more accurate? An actual picture of a pin made by the same person from the same molds or an artist's rendering? Just food for thought. Anyway, does something need to happen to keep these from being deleted? --Flans44 19:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : I don't care either way. I believe Sulfur had something to say about that, but he isn't commenting here. --Alan 22:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I'm personally in favour of trying to figure out how to use them both. The actual pins are nice, but the hand drawings can sometimes show more detail (oddly). I should have time this weekend to try to rework the relevant rank page to use both. We'll also have to figure out how to properly cite and license all of the rank images. -- sulfur 22:59, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well I'm new here and don't want to rock the boat. If you guys think they add anything feel free to continue using them but if no, that is okay too. I understand what you mean about the detail. I don't have the best camera so the images are a bit grainy. Just let me know what you guys want to do. --Flans44 23:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : I kind of thinking that using both would be kind of pointless. --Alan 04:13, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : Just to be clear, this page gives us a few options on this. --Alan : And for the love of God, can someone do something with this...Sulfur perhaps, hmm?--Alan 01:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC)